


Tales from the 320

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alt universes, F/M, M/M, alternate universe versions of every chararacter mentioned except Conner Kent, character ending up in alternate universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just a bunch of scenes from the 320 alternate universes Kon El lived threw
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Series: Ten worlds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304771





	1. Time Line 14 Fic One

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.
> 
> I've decided to group all that I finished of the stories about the 320 lives Kon lived in alternate worlds into this.
> 
> Unfortunately as far as back dating this fic goes my file times got screwed up so I have no idea what order I wrote these in or when so I've gone with the only reliable date I have of November 13th 2012
> 
> All relationships listed most probably take place in alternate universes.
> 
> I also misspelled Conner as Connor throughout the entire fic but as I said I don't fix errors in these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was labeled Time Line 14 and had the most fics written it was going to be Kon El/Jimmy Olsen.

Ten Worlds: Scenes from the 320  
World 14: After the Freak Out An Explanation

He wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take Clark long to find him on the roof he’d landed on when he felt like he was going to give out. His freak out on Doomsday had left him weaker than he’d been in years he was sure his TK was the only power that was really working right now. “I know I shouldn’t have blown up at Luthor like that but I just couldn’t take him thanking me after seeing that paper.”

“What about the paper set you off?” Clark asked and he was glad Clark wasn’t asking if what he’d said to Luthor about knowing he wasn’t his son like he was pretending to be. “I still don’t know where you came from but if you hadn’t been here I don’t think we could have stopped Doomsday.” There it was again the reminder of how when he’d dived in like an idiot to help after finding himself in what he thought was the past he’d freaked out and tore Doomsday apart with his TK.

“I thought this was my past but it can’t be cause the paper has the same date as the day I thought I time traveled from.” He saw Clark once more looking at the symbol on his shirt with a sort of dawning awareness and a bit of hope. “I’m not your son Clark, well sort of but I’m a clone I was grown after you died fighting that monster.” He watched Clark react to that seeming more shocked by him calling him Clark than the whole died thing. “If it helps you came back to life afterwards but I still have no idea what’s going on.”

“Perhaps I can explain.” A familiar voice said and he turned to see a small golden robot sitting there. “Yes Superboy I am the same Kelex that was assisting Black Zero in his revenge on you” He was staring at the robot. “Spence’s kryptonite bomb killed you but your death was never part of my plans so to save you from that fate I transferred your soul into this clone body and sent it here to a world you will never exist in.”

“Then send me back home now,” He said quickly. “If you could give me a clone body and send me here you can send me back home.” He glanced at Clark but thankfully he was being quiet and not interfering. 

“I cannot do that and no one else can either you will remain here for the rest of you life and I will block any attempt by anyone else to send you back to your world good bye Kon El.” The robot said and then was gone leaving him alone once again with Clark. “Perfect now I’m stuck in a world that’s like my past but ...” He suddenly remembered something. “Make sure Doomsday’s body is destroyed he always comes back immune to what killed him so even if I had another freak out and lost control of my powers I doubt it would stop him.”

“I’ll make sure,” Clark said calmly. “I hate to ask this after that but what you said about Luthor not really being his son but him in a cloned body is it true?” He wasn’t surprised Clark may not have asked out right but his spectacular blow up at Luthor when he tried to thank him for his help protecting his city had to have been on his mind.

“Yeah, it is, and believe me I should know since he’s one of the reasons I’m alive.” He saw Clark start. “Cadmus made me to replace you but Luthor hijacked the project and combined his dna with yours to make me.” He waited for the shock the look of revulsion on Clark’s face he expected but it wasn’t there just the same old concern Clark normally wore. “Anyway I need to find somewhere to rest and I suppose I’ve got a lot of things to tell you cause if this world is anything like mine there will be a lot of crap to deal with in the next few months.” He knew something else. “And I don’t care what Kelex said I’m finding a way back home there has to be someone who can help me maybe Rip Hunter or Metron.”

“I’ll have the league try contact them and if you want you can go stay at my apartment until you have your strength back.” He was surprised by that suggestion “I assume you know where it is Kon El?” He was even more thrown by that statement. “There are people who need rescuing and I need to get back to that.” Clark was gone then leaving him alone. “You can join us when your stronger.” He wasn’t sure how to take this different Clark. He wondered if this was how Clark had been before he died but he shook himself and flew off to join Clark in the rescue effort. His powers weren’t at full strength but they were good enough to help.

The End


	2. timeline 14 fic two

Timeline 14 fic Two

“Let me guess Rip Hunter insists that there isn’t anything he can do to send me home?” He asked as Clark walked in looking somber and nodded. “Its okay Clark I knew it was a long shot something told me that if Kelex wanted me here I was stuck here.”

“Don’t give up there might be a another way we still haven’t heard back from Metron,” Clark said and he had to admit it would be nice if he could believe that. “But if you are stuck here have you given any thought to what your going to do?”

“I don’t know but I can’t keep sleeping on your couch I suppose I should try to find a place of my own.” He could see it in Clark’s eyes what he was going to suggest. “I am not going to go live with your folks Clark that would be too weird since they aren’t the same Ma and Pa Kent I lived with.”

“I can understand that,” Clark said and then seemed to brighten. “There is another option my friend Jimmy is looking for a room mate to help with expenses if we enrolled you in school here in Metropolis I could pay Jimmy a little something for him allowing you to stay there.” He was about to object. “At least until you get a job and can pay your own share?”

“I’ll think about it Clark,” He said honestly and glanced over at the Lexcorp tower. “How’s Supergirl doing?” She had broken up with Luthor, but he hadn’t seen her since his out burst that exposed Luthor to her.

“She’s doing better still feeling used and foolish.”Clark said and then frowned. “Luthor’s lawyers are probably going to be able to keep him from facing any jail time for his actions.” He was disgusted but not surprised. “Do you think he’ll suffer the same clone degeneration that he did in your world?”

“Who knows,” he said honestly. “If so he’ll probably find some way out of it either the deal with Neron like my world or maybe because I warned him he’ll have a cure ready by the time it hits.” He snorted, “he’s like a cockroach.” Clark actually laughed which made him feel better about being stuck here. “Alright Clark I’ll move in with Olsen how bad could it be?” He asked wondering if he’d find out.

The end.


	3. Timeline 14 fic three

Fic Three

“Jimmy isn’t asking me questions about you anymore how did you put him off?” Clark asked as they flew through the skies of Metropolis. “He was convinced you were hiding something but now he’s acting as if he knows.” 

“He hasn’t found out I’m Superboy if that’s what your worried about.” He said glancing at Clark. “I simply let him find out something I hadn’t mentioned so he’s stop digging.” He could tell Clark wanted to ask. “I searched for a bunch of gay porn on the desktop in the apartment and didn’t clear the search history.” He saw Clark start. “He’s now convinced I’m secretive because I’m not out yet since I’m from Kansas.” 

“Are you actually gay or is it a ruse to throw Jimmy off?” He could hear the disapproval in Clark’s voice not about possibly being gay but lying about it to fool Jimmy. “I mean if you are just pretending to throw Jimmy off that’s extremely underhanded.”

“I’m bisexual Clark, I wouldn’t lie that way just to hide something” He saw Clark didn’t seem that surprised and even looked like he was about to confide in him. “I already know Clark we’ve had this conversation.” He saw Clark start, “I just figured it was a Kryptonian thing though I never got up the nerve to ask Kara if she went both ways.”

“There is nothing in the Fortress about Kryptonian’s being innately bisexual,” Clark said surprising him. “I asked it once though it did confirm homosexuality existed and was accepted on Krypton as just a another variance in life.” That was interesting though he hadn’t known that. 

“Maybe all Kryptonians are just bi for humans,” He suggested seeing Clark was actually considering it. “That was a joke Clark.” He suggested as he flew ahead finding the idea amusing.

“It might be the truth though humans and Kryptonians are not related despite everything being the same on the outside.” He shook his head, he hoped he hadn’t given Clark an idea for one of his science experiments at the fortress.

The End.


	4. Time Line 14 fic 4

Fic Four

He couldn’t believe it he’d gotten kidnapped with Jimmy Olsen and now he was stuck pretending to be helpless while they waited for Superman to come rescue his Pal and his pal’s room mate. “I hate my life,” He said as he glanced over at Olsen who was sitting as far away form him as possible. “You know you don’t have to sit so far away it isn’t catching.” He was beginning to regret his big idea to keep Olsen from snooping into his secrets.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Olsen said clearly irritated. “I can’t believe I got kidnaped again.” He wondered exactly how many times Olsen had gotten kidnaped as bait for Superman the only person who’d been kidnapped more was probably Lois Lane. “And worse this time I’m stuck with you.”

“Being here with you Olsen is no picnic either.” he said and began using his X-ray vision to peak through the walls glad they weren’t lead lined. He was actually considering seeing if he could use his TK to take out the guards by sliding it under the door but then Olsen had to start talking again.

“Does Clark know about you being well you know,” He had to admit Olsen being homophobic hadn’t entered into the picure when came up with is plan. Clark’s friends tended to be like Clark himself and the unease with which Olsen acted around him had come out of no where to him.

“That I go both ways sure,” He said casually just to annoy him. “Unlike you Clark doesn’t have a problem with it and he’d probably be really disappointed to know you did have a problem with it.” Whatever Olsen was going to say in response was lost when Superman finally showed up to save the day. He even got to help out a bit with his TK While Clark took down the folks who kidnaped Olsen.

Of course then came the most boring part of playing civilian victim he had to answer all sorts of questions by the police and give a statement to them. He was just glad it got him away from Olsen.

The End.


	5. Timeline 14 fic five

Fic Five

He let himself in the apartment late as always since he knew what time Olsen went to bed it was just easier to wait to come back to the apartment after he’d be asleep. He knew it was partially his fault things had gotten more tense since that incident where they were both kidnapped about a week ago. He also knew that as long as Clark was paying for him to stay here he’d put up with it.

He heard noises from the kitchen and what was definitely two people moving around. He wondered if Jimmy had a girl over. He was about to just head to sleep when Jimmy and a very male very muscled blond guy came out of the kitchen both in just their underwear. “Who’s that,” the guy asked blatantly checking him out.

“Just my room mate,” Olsen said smirking at him. “Let’s go back to bed.” He then watched Olsen lay a hell of a kiss on the guy and them both head back into Olsen’s room. He noticed the guy glanced back at him but shrugged and headed to his own room. It was surprising but it wasn’t any of his business. 

He headed to his own room stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard Jimmy very loudly say. “Get out.” That woke him up enough to listen. “I said get out I can’t believe you’d even suggest that.”

“On come on babe, you said you wanted to try new things and your room mate is hot.” He had to roll his eyes wondering if the suggestion was what he though it was. “But if your going to be a woman about things we can go back to what we were doing.” 

“I said get out,” Jimmy said angrily again and then loudly. “Back off Marc or I’m going to hurt you.” He got up and headed toward Jimmy’s room that didn’t sound good. He had just gotten to the door when he heard a loud yell so he shoved the door open to find Jimmy holding the guy in an arm lock. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard yelling,” He said dumbfounded at the site of Jimmy Olsen pinning a bigger guy to the ground. “Should I call the cops or are you just going to let him leave.” He still wasn’t exactly sure what had gone one.

“Just let him go,” Jimmy said letting the man go. He watched the guy glare at Jimmy and then him and grab his clothes head toward the front door. He heard it slam shortly there after but he used his X-ray vision to make sure the guy had closed it. “I suppose you think this is funny, Little Jimmy Olsen goes out to a gay bar and picks up a raging asshole.”

“Not at all,” he said honestly this whole situation wasn’t funny. “Where’d you learn that arm hold?” He was honestly curious he hadn’t expected Olsen to be able to do anything to protect himself.

“Lois insisted I take a self defense class,” Jimmy said shaking his head. “She said any good investigative reporter might find themselves in trouble some times and needs to be able to defend themself.” He had to admit it was good advice. “Look can you just get out of my room this has been embarrassing enough.” 

“All right but if you want to talk I’m just down the hall,” He surprised himself saying it but he figured someone needed to say it to Jimmy. He left the room and headed back to his own room wondering how on Earth all this happened.

The End.


	6. Time Line 14 Fic six

Fic Six

“You haven’t even asked me about what happened?” Olsen said from the other side of the table. They were eating breakfast at the same table on a Saturday morning something that would have been impossible a week ago. “I figured you’d be bugging me constantly about it.”

“I try not to pry into other people’s business,” he said which was pretty much a blatant lie. He wasn’t as bad as Tim or some of the others in the Bat family but he was nosey about things. “I figured if you wanted to discuss it with me you’d ask.” 

Olsen seemed to consider that for a moment before going on. “I’m not homophobic,” Olsen said shaking his head. “But for some reason I really freaked out about you being gay and after what you said to me while we were being held hostage I decided to figure out why.” He just stared at the other man wondering where this was going. “I realized I was kind of attracted you and that freaked me out a bit so I started going to a few gay bars to see if it was just you for some reason or if maybe I wasn’t as straight as I always thought.” He hadn’t expected this direction of the conversation. “I was starting to think it was only you and maybe Clark for some reason and then I met Marc.” He wasn’t surprised that Clark was mentioned if he could have pictured Olsen having a crush on any guy it was Clark. “He was handsome, fun and not looking for anything serious so I thought what the hell.”

“So was that other night your first time with the guy,” Olsen shook his head no. “So you’d seen him before and things just go ugly that night?” Olsen nodded and he felt bad for the guy it reminded of him of the situation with Knockout back on his original world. Which reminded him that she was out there somewhere on this World too.

“Yeah the other night was the first time we came back to my place because part of me wanted to see your reaction,” Olsen said shaking his head. “He then suggested we invite you to join us and when I said no he got angry saying I was a prude so I told him to leave.” Olsen shrugged. “He didn’t try anything but when he reached for me the classes Lois had me take took over.” Olsen then looked thoughtful. “I just want to apologize for how I’ve been treating you and hope we can start over as friends?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” he said and then added because otherwise he’d feel guilty. “I didn’t help matters setting you up to find out about me the way you did.” He saw Olsen start. “I was just tired of you invading my space trying to figure out my secret.” He held out his hand to Olsen. “So sure we can start over.” Olsen took his hand and shook it.

The End.


	7. Time Line 14 fic seven

Fic Seven

“Any Luck,” He asked Matrix as she joined him a the rendevous location. She shook her head which meant she’d had no luck locating Jimmy, Lois and the other two reporters for the planet that had gone missing. “Clark would call us if he found them wouldn’t he?” 

“Hopefully he would unless he lost his head because Lois was one of the ones taken,” Supergirl said as she looked around. “I just wish we could...” His phone and hers went off then and he glanced down to see a text message from Clark. “He found them.” Supergirl said and took off toward the Address Clark gave.

“I’m faster hang on,” He said flying up and grabbing a hold of her. It only took less than a second to cover the distance to find Clark waiting outside a building. “Are they okay?” He asked looking at Clark’s face made him wonder.

“I don’t know they are sealed inside pods and there’s a robot doing something with the controls.” Clark said sounding anxious. “I don’t want to risk breaking in there and possibly killing them so Supergirl I need you to turn invisible and sneak in.”

“That will not be necessary,” a voice said and the roof opened. He knew that voice and a glance Clark showed he recognized it as well. “Yes I am Kelex and I am not responsible for what has been done I am merely trying to save their lives.” He glanced at Clark and saw real fear as he looked at the pod containing Lois. 

“Why are you here?” He asked since Clark didn’t seem to be able to focus. He wondered if Kelex was really telling the truth. “And who did this if you didn’t?” He glanced at Clark whow as still staring at Lois’ in the pod and over at Matrix who looked haunted.

“Lex Luthor did this using these as his final test subjects he has perfected a protomatter based empowering process to save his life and give him many of your abilities Kal El.” He felt himself freeze and saw Clark and Matrix had both also frozen. “Since my delivering Superboy to this world caused this by altering the direction of events I have come to fix the damage I have done and save their lives.”

“If the process was perfected why do you need to do anything?” Matrix asked looking them over. “I mean shouldn’t they be fine just now having powers?” He had to admit that’s what it sounded like to him.and a glance at Clark showed he shared that view.

“I am afraid not Luthor used them to perfect the process he knew of five potential flaws so he allowed each flaw to run its course in them so he could see how to prevent them.” He glanced at Clark and saw his eyes glowing red. “Fortunately my knowledge is greater than Luthor’s and I can save them easily enough but they will all be changed by this.”

“Changed how?” Clark asked darkly and then after a moment. “Why did Luthor choose them, why go after people from the Planet?” He knew what Clark was thinking, that it was some how his fault that Luthor chose them.

“He chose them because he was furious with the Planet for it constantly calling for him to face charges for faking his death and pretending to be his son.” Kelex said as he worked the dials. “He also knew that Superman has a fondness for several individuals there and that only sweetened the deal for him.”

“I’ll kill him,” Clark said and he believed it. He had no doubt if Clark could get his hands on Luthor right now he’d be a dead megolomaniac. “You still haven’t told me what kind of changes to expect?”

“Nothing harmful though it will complicate your lives probably,” Kelex said and then he pointed toward the other three reporters. “Ron Troupe, Steve Lombard, and Cat Grant were the easiest since they were an after thought for Luthor I have managed to remove the implanted Kryptonian powers though they will still retain lessened versions of your powers Matrix.” Kelex looked over at her. “They will be able to cloak themselves briefly though they can probably still be detected by some high tech equipment their shape shifting will be limited to cosmetic changes to their own appearance.” He could see her nodding. “They will retain about a third of your strength and durability.” Kelex turned back to them. “And their psychokinetic abilities will be more in line with Superboy’s tactile TK though much weaker than his.”

To him it sounded like those three had gotten a winning hand in the super power loterry. “What about Lois and Jimmy,” Clark asked and he glanced at the other two pods. “What will happen to them because of that madman?”

“They were both subjected to far more experimentation on Luthor’s part so I am forced to take them further from human to save them,” Kelex said. “Lois will inherit all of your powers Matrix with the exception of the shape shifting it would be dangerous to allow that instability into her genome.” He glanced at Clark to see worry clear on his face. “She will also gain most of your kryptonian abilities though in a weaker form than yours or Kon El’s.” Kelex then smiled. “There is some good news to this event Kal El, now the two of you will be genetically compatible so if you wish you may have children together.” He could tell Kelex’s idea of good news did nothing for Clark’s mood. “Olsen is an even more difficult case his DNA has been altered before and some of that instability is still there.” Kelex the robot looked as grim as a robot could. “I have found a way to save him by taking advantage of that instability though it will forever be a part of him now.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Matrix asked before he could she looked worried. “Does that mean he’ll eventually die because of the break down from his powers not being stable?” He glanced up at his friend and felt a chill at the thought of him d ying like that.

“No, I have prevented that but it will lead to his body cycling through many different powers and forms.” Kelex said and that shocked Clark out of staring at Lois. “He will posses a power until the instability reaches the point where it might be dangerous for him and then his body will restructure itself going through a metamorphosis to save his life which will change his power and nature.” He wasn’t sure he followed that. “For example some times he may share all your powers Kal El and then some time later he may have only an insignificant ability that is useless.” That he got and felt sorry for Jimmy unpredictable powers would get really old. “He may also gain the same powers multiple times or only once and never again it will vary a great deal.” Kelex looked at them then. “I will be finished soon and then you may awaken them and inform them of what has happened.” Kelex looked right at him. “I will not be returning to this world again and I will not send you home.” He had been planning to try to get Kelex alone because he wasn’t going to ask in the middle of all this but he still wanted to go home. “You will never leave this world Kon El.” Kelex said with a cold finality.

The End.


	8. Time Line 14 fic eight

Fic Eight.

“So he gets to be a new super rich, super hero and I get turned into Tony the freaking Tiger,” Jimmy said from where he was sitting at the table watching Steve Lombard in the news for his latest heroic act. Jimmy was currently in the form of a large furry anthromorphic tiger in a towel. “Do you have any idea how irritating having a tail can be?”

“I’ve never had one so no,” he said keeping his distance. He’d already been scratched once by those claws when Jimmy first changed it was a bit shocking to find they could actually cut him. “On the bright side according to the notes Kelex left behind the more radical the physical shift the shorter the period of having that form.” He was just glad that Jimmy had taken learning about him and Clark rather well. “By the way your not that much bigger than me so some of my looser stuff might fit you if we make a hole for your tail.”

“I”m not leaving this apartment until I’m back to looking human,” Jimmy said shaking his head. “I always used to wish for Super powers and now I get them and I have no control over what they’ll be at any given time.” Jimmy then looked out the window. “I suppose if this last two long my only dating options will be furries.”

“Not just a furry but it would have to be a super powered one those claws of yours are sharp,” He said seeing Jimmy sort of frown or frown as much as tiger can. “I mean they only scratched me but someone less durable would be sliced to ribbons.” Jimmy put his head down on the table. “Relax dude it can’t last that long.” He said and absently began to rub Jimmy’s back. He was shocked when Jimmy actually started purring. 

“Okay you need to stop that,” Jimmy said shrugging him off and leaving the room. “That feels way to good.” He only saw a brief glimps of Jimmy’s profile as he ducked into his room but it looked like it had felt really good to Jimmy.

He recalled Jimmy once mentioning being attracted to him before they’d managed to become friends. He hadn’t given any thought to going down that road but he found himself wondering if it would be so bad. Jimmy was the only person he was close to in this entire world that wasn’t someone he’d been close to in his world. He shook himself now was not the time to even be thinking about this since Jimmy was currently a big cat.

The End.


	9. Time line 14 fic nine

Fic Nine

“Hey Connor, Jimmy are the two of you in here,” Clark called from the other room. He should have known better than to give Clark a key. He could never get up and dressed in time for Clark not to walk in on them so he just closed his eyes and waited for the shock. “Oh sorry I didn’t realize...” Clark stammered and closed his bedroom door.

“You’d think with x-ray vision he’d be able to see through the door instead of opening it.” Jimmy said burrowing deeper into the covers. “I’m not getting up and dealing with a freaked out Clark you do it.” He climbed out of bed and pulled his jeans on reaching back to yank Jimmy’s striped tail before he went. This was the second time Jimmy had been stuck as a tiger but he was taking it better this time around.

“So what brings you buy so early Clark?” He asked once he got into the living room of their tiny apartment to see Clark looking around nervously. “Come on Clark it isn’t that strange?” He wondered if Clark was stuck on the Jimmy is currently a tiger person thing.

“I’m just surprised,” Clark said, “not that you two got involved I saw that coming but I thought it would wait until ...” He didn’t finish but it was easy to see what Clark meant. “Anyway I came by to invite you both to Ma and Pa’s house for Dinner tonight Ma insist.”

“Sure we’ll be there,” He said knowing Jimmy wouldn’t be happy but tough he left him to talk with Clark. “So how’s married life treating you?” Clark just smiled which was all the answer he needed. 

The End.


	10. Time Line 25 fic one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was labeled Time Line 25 and was going to be a time line where Superboy showed up just after his own death.

Being the Ghost

“It’s a ghost,” Bart yelled running away from him in shock. He noticed most of the other members of Young justice staring at him in shock. He noticed that several of them were aiming their weapons at him. 

“How the hell did I get here,” he said judging by Cassie wearing that lousy wig and Secret and Arrowette hanging around this was the early days of Young Justice. He took a moment to look around the cave for any sign of time travel.

“That’s a good question,” Tim said looking at him up and down. “You appear to be Superboy but since he just died a few days ago you need to explain who you are?” He saw that Bart had rejoined the others and even Red Tornado was staring at him. 

“Perhaps I can explain,” A familiar voice said and he turned to see a small gold robot. “Your world’s super boy died a few days ago from clone degeneration when the attempt to stabilize his genetic structure failed the Super boy in front of you comes from another world.” The robot said with what was unmistakably Kelex’s voice. “As to how you got here Superboy I sent you here after reviving you from your own death caused by the explosion of Spence’s Kryptonite bomb.” The robot looked around. “I am sorry to say that you will be remaining in this time line for the rest of your natural life I am sorry but it is necessary.” The robot vanished then in a flash of light and he was left staring at the spot it was in.

“So your not a ghost,” Secret asked looking at him. “You look older than our Superboy was.” He could see the others looking at him. He could always see the wheels spinning in Tim’s head about all the implications of him being here.

“No Greta, I’m not.” He saw her freeze then and saw that everyone was staring at him. “Right, you haven’t remembered yet look I need to get out of here.” He turned and began to make his way to the exit he didn’t want to deal with all this again. He was stopped by Robin. “Get out of my way Tim.” He said and saw Tim start and actually step backwards in shock. “I can’t deal with this now.” He left then leaving the facility at super speed the only one who could keep up with him was Bart and he got rid of him by taking to the air flying as far away as he could manage. He needed to be alone for a while.

The End.


	11. Time Line 25 fic two

cenes from 320 timeline 25 fic two

“You caused quiet a stir,” Clark said from behind him as he lowered down. “Batman has the entire Justice league out looking for you.” He wasn’t surprised at all to hear that after he called Tim by his real name without thinking.

“Sorry about that, I just had to get away.” He glanced back at Clark. “I’m stuck here you know, Metron showed up and told me that I’d never be able to find a way home.” He still didn’t know how Metron had known about him but he knew hypertime was one areas Metron knew about.

“There may be other ways to get you back home,” Clark said patiently. “Come with me to the Watchtower and we will see if we can’t find some way to send you home.” He also knew that Batman wanted to interogate him to make sure he wans’t a threat.

“And so Bruce Wayne can make sure I’m not a threat who’s going to reveal all the secret identities I know.” He felt a little better watching Clark look shocked at his mention of the guys name. “You want to know the wierdest part Clark, “ he said glancing at the older man. “It is the same year as in my world so even though this matches up to my past it is the same year as my present.” He shrugged and lifted off the ground then. “Okay lets go get this interrogation over with.”

The End.


	12. Time Line 34 fic one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was labelled Time Line 34 and was Kon El ending up in the silver age super boy from the hypertime crossover time line.

Scenes from 320 timeline 34 fic one

He was laying on the ground with Krypto leaning down over him when he came too. “Hey Krypto where are you?” a voice that sounded a lot like Clark yelled and he looked up to see a familiar Superboy landing at staring at him. “Are you the same Super boy I’ve met before?”

“Yeah, I am,” He said sitting up and glancing down to make sure he wasn’t in a crater. “Though I haven’t got a clue how I got back to your world.” He stood up then. “How long ago was the last time you saw me?”

“About two years ago,” Superboy said looking closely at him. “You seem to have aged about the same amount.” He nodded and stood all the way up. “What’s the last thing you remember before you got zapped here again?”

“I was trying to get a Kryptonite Bomb clear of the Earth,” he saw Superboy react in shock to that. “I think I succeeded but the next thing I know I am here.” He looked down. “Black Zero must be responsible again.”

“He’s still a threat,” Superboy asked concerned. “I thought when you sent us all back home it meant the threat was over?” He wished it had been the end of that nightmare but it hadn’t. “Look we need to clear out of here this field is prone to heavy traffic from the locals lets head back to the farm and we can talk there.”

He nodded and followed after the other Superboy. It was weird to be the same age as Clark it just seemed wrong.

The End.


	13. Time Line 34 fic two

Scenes from 320 Timeline 34 fic two

“Lana, Pete, I’d like to introduce the two of you to my cousin Connor,” Clark said to his friends as they approached them. “Connor, this is Lana my girlfriend and Pete Ross my best friend.” He shook their hands doing his best to seem pleasant and upbeat since according to Kelex he was stuck here for the rest of his life.

“Nice to meet you Connor, how long are you here visiting,” Lana asked and he was again reminded of how unfair it was that he was stuck here in another world. His mood must have shown on his face because she looked unnerved.

“Oh Connor moving in with us at least until he finishes high school,” Clark said quickly and pulled Lana and Pete aside. He knew Clark was telling the story they’d agreed upon to explain his sudden appearance and why Jonathan Kent had never mentioned having a brother. He took the chance to slip away not really feeling sociable. He wished he knew why Kelex couldn’t have simply sent him back to his own world and instead had dumped him here.

Clark caught up with him a bit later. “Don’t worry Connor we will figure out a way to get you back home.” He wished he could believe that but every single person who could help him wouldn’t show themselves for years if this world was anything like his own so he was pretty much stuck here. 

The End.


	14. Time Line 34 fic three

fic Three

“Well now I’m stuck with a stolen name,” He said as he watched the news talking about Superboy’s half brother Nightwing who had come to Earth to join him. “What possibly possessed you to claim I was your half brother and went by Nightwing?”

“I was still punchy from that giant robot that came out of no where,” Clark said. “They were asking all sorts of questions about the other super powered teen in the black mask.” He probably shouldn’t have been wearing the mask but he hadn’t had a costume and Clark needed help. “I figured if I said cousin some folks might make the connection and you said you didn’t want to be Ultraboy and I remembered you said Nightwing was a Kryptonian story so I used that.”

“Yeah well it is better than Ultraboy,” He looked away. “Plus if things work out the guy who the Nightwing Identity belongs to will have a very different life.” He had already made up his mind. “I mean I’m suck here so I might as well prevent some of the tragedies I know will happen.”

“Are you sure you have no idea how things will change it was why the Legion never let me access any history files about myself.” Clark asked cautiously. “I mean I can understand wanting to prevent the tragedies you know about but you might make things worse.”

“I know that’s a risk Clark and I’ll try to avoid it but I can’t sit back and let the horrible things I know about happen.” HE glanced at Clark. “If you knew when people were going to die or the general time that an incident was going to create a monster who murdered hundreds of thousands could you do nothing?”

“No I couldn’t,” Clark said after a moment. “I guess we’ll just have to deal with the fall out from you changing things as best we can.” He was glad Clark wasn’t going to try to stop him. “Now we need to get a costume for you because just a mask and regular clothes isn’t going to work for long.”

“I’m keeping the mask,” He said as a weak joke. “I haven’t been wearing glasses as Connor Kent around town so I need a face covering.” He still wasn’t quiet sure why the glasses seemed to work but they did.

The End.


	15. Time Line 62 Fic One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was time line 62 and was meant to be a kon el ending up world without young justice style world just post death of superman

Fic One

This world really sucked and he really wished he could get his hands on Kelex to make him pay for dumping him here. Superman was still dead, though based on the date he died in this world he hoped he’d be back soon since Doomsboy had just started running around attempting to be a hero. Spoiler was Robin and he had no idea what to do. So far he’d laid low over the last few days and sought out anyone who might be able to help him get home but so far nothing. “You have been searching for me Superboy,” Metron said appearing behind him.

“Yeah I want you to help me get home back to my original world.” He knew as soon as he asked that Metron probably wouldn’t do it. “If you won’t can you at least tell me if it is possible to get back home?”

“I cannot send you home and if it is possible well I do not think so.” Metron said after a moment. That surprised him. “My scans show the force that brought you here operates on a level of power beyond my own.” That was a good indicator that he wouldn’t ever escape. “You already know much about this world don’t you?”

“I experienced a similar one once.” He said trying not to think too much about that incident. “That one was caused by time travel but I don’t know if this one was.” In a small way he kind of hoped it was since if he helped change things back it might be more similar to his own.

“No this is a naturally occurring Hypertime variation.” Metron said giving him a strange look. “Good luck Superboy.” He was gone then leaving him alone. He took off flying back toward Gotham he needed help if he was going to find any kind of place in this world and there was only one person he could think of.

He just hoped this Tim was still the type of person who would help him cause if he wasn’t he didn’t know what he was going to do. He flew toward the city and headed in low hoping to avoid an encounter with Batman or this world’s Robin. He would find a hotel and use their phone book to find out where this Tim lived.

The End.


	16. Time Line 62 Fic two

Fic Two

“So in the world you came from I became Robin?” Tim said with awe clear in his voice. “I used to dream about finding Batman and becoming Robin but I never got the chance.” He was amazed at how much more open this Tim seemed than his but he guessed no Bat training from hell. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Help me figure out what to do,” He said feeling stupid asking. “I mean I have no money, no id and given the sorry shape the Justice League of this world is in I can’t exactly go to them for help.” This Justice league had fallen apart without Superman there and it was depressing to watch.

“I’ll see what I can do but I’m not Robin like in your world I’m just Tim Drake.” He couldn’t believe how down on himself this Tim sounded. “I mean I’m no one special.” He had the irrational urge to shake him.

“I know the Bat Training helped a lot but your still one of the smartest people I know.” He said and he could see a spark of hope in Tim’s eyes. He really didn’t like how needy this Tim seemed compared to his. He was beginning to regret coming here to this version of Tim.

The End.


	17. Time Line 62 fic three

Time line 62 Fic Three

“I’m glad you could come along to this meeting,” She said to her invisible shadow Supergirl as they approached the roof access. She had managed to speak to three of the four new Supermen who had shown up. The only one she hadn’t seen was the so called Superboy in the black t-shirt. She felt a brief touch on her shoulder but that was all the response Supergirl gave her. 

She pushed open the door and headed out onto the roof surprised to find the so called Man of Steel waiting. “Glad you and Matrix could join us, Ms. Lane,” a voice a lot like Clark’s said causing her to turn to see the young man standing there staring out into the sky. He looked a lot like Clark from behind which really hurt. “There’s just one more guest besides the two of you and Mr. Irons that we are waiting on.” She saw Supergirl appear looking a bit shocked that he’d been able to detect her. “Oh here he comes now.” He said and moments later a sleek black aircraft landed on the roof and Batman climbed out.

“I’m here so what do you want,” Batman said harshly and kept fingering a pouch on his belt. He was looking over at her, Steel and Supergirl with a deep frown on his face. “And why are they here?” She knew enough about him to tell he was clearly agitated.

“They are here for the same reason you are Batman to prevent a terrible tragedy,” He said and then shook his head. “Okay I suppose I should get this part out of the way I am not from this world I’m from a parallel Earth where instead giving up and cloning Doomsday Cadmus succeeded in cloning Superman.” He said as he turned back toward them. “After a couple of years that included among other things getting a Kryptonian name Kon El if your curious,” he then laughed. “And living with a wonderful couple out in the midwest with a last name that starts with a K.” He actually winked at her then and then seemed to really sober. “Well long story short I started getting harassed by forces from yet another parallel world and all that ended with me getting stranded apparently for good on this world.”

He got quiet then and she took a moment to look him over again. He definitely looked like Clark and based on his statements he probably knew all about the Kent family but there was no way to know for sure without asking directly and she couldn’t do that now with Steel here. “That’s quiet a story but that doesn’t explain why you asked us here?” She finally said when no one else asked.

“Because despite how different this world is from mine, and believe me it is very different enough stuff has happened that happened in my own past that I’m reasonably sure a horrible tragedy from my world is about to be repeated here.” He looked grim and then actually smiled. “I just need to ask one question before I can say for sure, did Superman ever tell any of you about a man named Hank Henshaw?” 

“He did,” Batman said before she could. She recalled that he’d taken the Matrix Chamber Superman had been sent to Earth in and made it a ship. “What does Henshaw have to do with any of this?”

“He’s the cyborg Superman,” The boy Kon El she reminded herself said. “He’s allied with Mongul who’s on his way to earth in a ship that he’ll use to destroy Coast City as part of a plot to turn Earth into a new War World.” He looked over at her. “He used the Matrix chamber to generate his kryptonian cyborg body.” He looked skyward. “He’s just as strong or possibly stronger than the real Superman so he’s going to be tough to beat even without his alien back up.”

“What about he one with the Visor, is he friend or foe?” Supergirl asked speaking up for the first time. She wasn’t ready to fully believe the boy even though what he said made sense but she got the impression Supergirl did. 

“I don’t know if he’ll be friend or foe; he’s the Eradicator under the delusion that he’s Superman,” the boy said and she felt herself shudder. “He helped us in my world but that was after the Cyborg nearly killed him and the real Superman was back so he was no longer delusional.”

“Your saying the real Superman is coming back to life,” She said only barely beating the others to that question. The boy nodded and she felt hope for the first time and then saw him shake his head. “What you just said he was?”

“I’m sorry I don’t know for sure he did in my world but as I said this is a very different world,” He looked grim. “The only way to know for sure is to take a trip to his Fortress and see and I haven’t made that trip yet.” He looked right at her. “If you want after this meeting I’ll take you and Supergirl there and we can see once and for all.” He glanced at Supergirl, “There are some things I need to tell Matrix anyway and the Arctic is as good a place as any.” 

“I’ll need to see proof of all this before I believe you,” Batman said speaking up again. He’d been so quiet she’d forgotten he was even there. “Do you have any proof to give?” She saw the boy frown and then reached up pulling a hair from his head. He also pulled out a small device from his pocket and handed them to Batman.

“Read the information on that drive and then do a DNA test on my hair,” He said with a frown. “I’m half human and well who the human dna donor listed in those files was won’t fill you with confidence but once you run the test you’ll know I’m honest about that at least.” He looked at him. “Just make sure the Justice league is ready and keep a watch on the skies.” The boy then walked toward her and Supergirl. “Shall we go?” 

“Yes,” She said and took his held out hand. She could tell at a glance that Batman was about to object but she had to know if Clark really was coming back. He offered another hand to Supergirl who took it and then there was a rush of scenery as they were gone flying through the air. She glanced at Supergirl who looked surprised at how fast they were going.

“You’re psychokinetic aren’t you?” Supergirl asked as they flew. “Otherwise the wind would tearing at the two of us.” She was just grateful he hadn’t tried to scoop her up in his arms. He looked too much like Clark for her to be comfortable with that.

“The only power I have that big blue doesn’t is tactile telekinetic abilities.” He said with a shrug. “Before my Kryptonian inheritance kicked in it was my only power and I was always really proud of it.” He looked away. “Hang on we will be there soon enough.”

She wondered what would be waiting for them at the Fortress if Clark really was going to come back from the dead and what it meant for their future if he couldn’t die. She knew she’d be lectured if he was there for trusting this kid but she had to know. 

It looked like she was about to find out as the boy stopped above the ice and used his heat vision to melt a tunnel. She wasn’t sure what she expected to find but Clark waiting for them dressed in black and silver with long hair wasn’t it. The boy let her go as she raced forward to hug him the look on his face was just so Clark that she had no doubt. “Lois, Supergirl what are you doing here with ...” There was the unspoken question.

“Clone of you from a parrallel world, Clark,” The boy said confirming that he did know all about them. “I was hoping you’d be out of that giant crystal egg when we got here.” His statement seemed to make sense to Clark who still looked wary at him. “If you need something to call me the Krytponian name my world’s version of you gave me is Kon El and my human name is Connor Kent and we all have a lot to talk about.” He glanced over at Supergirl. “And you really aren’t going to like what I have to tell you about your boyfriend.” She had never cared for Lex Luthor the second though he was better than his father at least but looking at the boys face she wasn’t so sure anymore. She glanced back at Clark and was just glad he was alive even if she didn’t understand how.

The End.


	18. Time Line 62 fic four

Time Line 62   
Fic Four

“I’m still not sure this is a good plan,” he said to Bruce as he watched Superboy giving a televised interview after saving dozens of people trapped below the wreckage including Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. “I’m nearly up to full power thanks to Doctor Hoshi.” He didn’t like Supergirl and the boy being in the line of fire with Matrix masquerading as Clark Kent while he worked to get his powers back with Doctor Light’s help. “We should have just waited and confronted Henshaw all together.”

“We’ve been over this the world needs to get used to Clark Kent being back before Superman reappears so no one asks questions,” Bruce said quickly. “Plus the League has dealt with Mongul’s ship and sent it packing but we aren’t ready to face Henshaw yet, not to mention the Eradicator is a wild card.” He understood that but he didn’t like the boy putting himself in danger by doing this interview. “The clones’s interview will let us gage how the Eradicator and Henshaw will deal with being exposed as imposters.”

“And if one or both of them attack him over it?” He asked staring at Bruce’s back. “You said it yourself the League isn’t ready to deal with even one of them?” He wished he understood why Batman had proposed this crazy plan. “The boy is powerful but he can’t win in a one on one fight with them.”

“The clone volunteered for this, he knows the risk” Bruce said darkly and he realized then that Bruce didnt’ trust the boy at all. “If worse comes to worse I’ve got a plan to stop them but I don’t think it will be necessary I don’t think Henshaw will act without his allies that the league drove off.”

“You don’t trust him at all do you Bruce?” He asked glancing at the tv where the boy was telling the interviewer about how he came from a different world. The boy had been nothing but truthful with them even revealing things that clearly bothered him.

“No I don’t and you shouldn’t either considering who’s dna he shares.” He couldn’t believe Bruce was even going there. “Not to mention how much he knows about all of us and our secret identities.” He then frowned. “Not to mention his helper in Gotham who he talks to through that ear piece he wears.” 

“Looks like he’s getting to the important part of the interview,” He said realizing that nothing he could say would change Bruce’s mind. He watched as the boy laid out that neither the so called Last son of Krypton or the Cyborg were really Superman returned from the dead. “You did tell him not to drop any hints about their real identities right?”

“Of course,” Bruce said and then frowned. “He’s going off scrypt isn’t he.” He nodded as the boy laid out that the Last son of Krypton was the Eradicator under the delusion he was the real Superman and that the Cyborg Superman was really former astronaut Hank Henshaw out for revenge.” He wished the boy hadn’t done this even as he saw a blur fly into the studio and slam into him as the feed cut out. “Don’t take off on your own Clark wait for the league your still not at full power.” 

He ignored Bruce as he took off he couldn’t leave the boy to face whoever it was alone. As he approached he felt a sense of dread as he saw it was Henshaw who had the boy pinned in the middle of downtown Metropolis. “Drop him Henshaw.” 

“Another pretender?” Henshaw said keeping the boy pinned with his metal arm. “I’ll deal with you after I deal with this clone form another world.” He knew he was out classed but he couldn’t let the boy die.

“Hey stupid that’s actually the real deal,” the kid said and Henshaw’s arm blew apart. “Also you shouldn’t take your eyes off me.” He was amazed as Henshaw’s cybernetics continued to tear themselves part. “Especially when I can take you apart with a thought.” He winced as a car started and drove into the kid. 

“Give it up Henshaw you can’t fight the two of us.” He said hoping he sounded confident he still wasn’t at full power and Henshaw was very dangerous. He heard it then and turned to see the Eradicator lowering down. 

“Three of us Superman,” The Eradicator said, “I recall who I am now and my mission you and the boy are both of Krypton so it is my duty to protect you both.” He would not get used to the idea of the Eradicator as an ally despite what the boy had said happened in his world. He was glad of the help against Henshaw though between the three of them they should handle him easily.

The End.


	19. Time Line 88 fic one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last time line labeled 88 was going to be Kon El joins the classic original titans.

Time line 88Fic one

“You can’t be serious,” He said as he confronted the small golden robot. “You cannot leave me here on this strange world.” He was furious and didn’t care that the titans were staring at him. “Kelex please send me home don’t leave me here.”

“I am sorry Superboy but you can never leave this world, but take comfort in the fact that it is still the same year you left this timeline is just on a slower path, good bye,” The small robot vanished then leaving him alone with the Titans that he’d appeared in front of. He couldn’t help but laugh at how wrong all this was. 

“What’s so funny,” Roy Harper asked and it was strange to see him as Speedy. He’d seen photos but to him Harper was a much older single father not Speedy. He only burst out laughing even more when Robin walked over wondering why Batman ever thought it was a good idea to give his side kick Bare legs and pixie boots.

“Sorry I think I’m slightly hysterical,” He said to them as they were starting to glare. “Its just in my world you were the Titans nearly a decade ago not just formed like you all obviously are.” He could see their confusion. “Maybe this will help you believe me your Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, Donna Troy, Wally West and Garth,” he said pointing them out and they all stared at him even more shocked. He just knew he was going to have to talk to the Justice League after this.

The End.


End file.
